infinitedimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aora
Overview The home of the Jumpers, where their people originated from and from which their culture developed. Their history is the longest compared to all other worlds, literally stretching back eons with only a fraction being recorded as written word. It's age leads some scholars to believe that HomeWorld was the beginning point of all life, the other worlds developing on the brink of its dimensions, unable to inhabit the same plane with it as they created their own folds in time and space. Species *Metajin: *- Geography HomeWorld is made up of three large continents, followed by two much smaller but very populated island continents. Cyclades The largest of the two islands is called Cyclades. Despite its small size, Cyclades contains the capital of HomeWorld: Athens, the central hub of activity for HomeWorld that many Jumpers call home. The climate of Cyclades is fairly warm throughout the year and houses many strange plants and animals that roam freely. Sporades Sporades is located North of Cyclades. Unlike its neighbor, Sporades is entirely tropical. Its Hot and humid weather year round makes Sporades the go-to Jumper vacation spot, and as a result, the entire island is a resort with beach side houses lining the shores along the coasts. The beaches at Sporades are most famous for their white sand and crystal clear waters. Tourists also get a treat from the many species of colorful and exotic fish that tend to greet them in the waters. Bigger species are known to be more agressive; however, attacks from these creatures are few and far between. Crete Crete is the continent located on the eastern hemisphere of HomeWorld. Due to its mild climate, Crete has become HomeWorld's greatest agricultural asset. Massive forests spread across Crete, broken by gentle rolling hills and flat plains. On its own, Crete acts as the main supplier of jobs (such as farmers, loggers, etc) for Jumpers who do not wish to be explorers. To prevent environmental casualties, tree cutting and the use of materials is monitored, and large areas of Crete's forests have been sectioned off to limit such activities. A large majority of Crete's upper eastern half has been left unexplored due to the amount of great casualities to Jumpers that have been observed whenever expansionism takes hold. These incidents include, but are not limited to, the blocking of the Jumper's abilities to Jump, sudden equipment failure, and even disappearances. As such, only those with the strongest taste for adventure (or who might have a bit of a death wish) are advised to set foot in the area. Paros To the far west lies the continent named Paros. Long ago, the winds of HomeWorld moved from west to east, carrying with them the moisture that gave Paros its life. However, upon the Breaking of Jumpers and Dark Jumpers the wind god Aeolus who resided there grew angry with the bitter bickering of the races. As punishment, the winds were turned from east to west. The once life giving winds, which carried with them rains Paros had long depended on, hit a mountain range known as Gods Teeth, which wraps itself along the other eastern edge of Paros and acts as a barrier between the continent and the northern passage above. The western winds of the world were, and are now, blocked from moving inland, all moisture stopping before it may make its way inland and causing the entire continent to live with no water. The soil and plants long ago changed to accommodate this new setting, becoming dry and desertlike. Tribes of Jumpers who prefer these harsh settings live as nomads, mounting large reptilian beasts and moving from oasis to oasis, and as a result these Jumpers are less civilized than Jumpers populating other lands. Jumpers originating from this Continent are known for their darker complexions. (A summary of these Wanderers and their culture will be supplied at a later date) Icaria (Work In Progress) The coldest of the continents and by far the widest, Icaria takes up a large portion of the northern oceans. Due to its location a large portion of the land is covered by ice and snow, temperatures dropping far below what is deemed safe by most. Tundras are found in the lower portions of Icaria, leading up to a Capital The capital city of HomeWorld is known as 'Athens', and is one of the last remaining ancient, original settlements of the Jumpers. It is cut into three different sections, or 'rings'. The outside ring is where common Jumpers dwell, and is the most diverse and largest of them. Homes range from simple one story, three room dwellings to completely wacky and strange designs that shift and change as the day progresses. Usually busy, most shops and service providers set up shop here in the west part of the ring, or the 'market district'. The middle ring is where what is considered the 'noble' Jumpers live, usually those born into a high lineage or who manage important duties. Here the homes are far more grand and hold a similar theme, being made from smooth white marble, gracefully shaped pillars supporting their roofs and streets paved in flat black stone that is well known for remaining cool to the touch during the day and releasing gentle heat in the chilly nights. At the very center of Athens lies the palace of the royal family. Not necessarily 'at the center', as the palace resides many feet into the air, sitting high upon the sky as it overlooks the city and far beyond into the horizon. The palace, and a large portion of earth under it, is placed so by a strong magic weaved together long ago that still holds to the present day. Protecting the palace is an invisible, but unbreakable, shield of magic that protects it from foreign powers. Those without granted access are not able to Jump inside its walls, or even near it. Roads, created from the same black stone found in the second ring, lead up to the palace with clearance to the public to explore the lower levels of the grand structure, the higher levels reserved for living quarters and official business. The building itself is composed of exactly seven floors, each holding many rooms and build so as to feel very 'open', allowing in natural light and built from the same marble that never fades from its vibrant brightness. At the very top of the structure is the exact location of the royal quarters. Races 'Jumpers' Their original race, known as Metajin, was first to ever be created by the gods. Dwelling on the first world and growing restless with it, the gods granted them an ability now known widely as 'Jumping', which allowed them to explore other worlds and dimensions. In time, they rose to power and swiftly took control or any and all worlds they could find. However, in time their conquest was put to a stop as an evil race known as the Scourge began to relentlessly hunt and devour Metajin. Pushed into hiding on their original world, their race was spared extinction as the Scourge strangely disappeared after cutting their population in half. Many spoke in hushed tones of this event, and it was widely accepted that they had been punished for abusing their abilities to enslave other worlds. The leaders of the Metajin decided to cut away their races past, hiding their ancient magic, burying once grand cities, and renaming themselves Jumpers. During this time, a group of Jumpers broke off, wishing to stick with the old ways and calling themselves 'Dark Jumpers'. Since this time, the two opposing classes have undergone changes and fought against one another. Jumpers range in appearance, and are known for their odd hair colors -such as hues of yellow, blue, red, purple, etc- along with uncommon eye colors. Elder Jumpers are somewhat rare, as Jumpers live a very long time and thus have a high chance of perishing before they are able to grow old, but those who do survive are valued for their wisdom. Jumpers are not able to have children with other species, as their genetic makeup is far too complex to merge with simpler species. However, they may have 'pleasurable experiences' all the same. [Further Information Found Here] Other Three Laws #Never tell the secret of the Jumper. Never tell another being of another world what you can do, least they might try and take advantage of you. #Never take anything from one world to another. Not even the smallest souvenir, or chaos is sure to follow. (clothing is exempt from this law, if it won't draw attention in a different world) #Never, EVER bring different species to the HomeWorld or any world that is not natural to them. This would throw the Dimensions off balance and needless violence will arise. Trivia